Laisse moi changer ton destin
by Elizabeth Chapelier
Summary: Après une blague douteuse , des ordres d'une voix inconnue et un monologue avec une statue , Maxime se retrouve coincé dans une histoire pour enfant que ça grand-ma' lui racontait ,dans son malheur il ne trouve qu'une chose à faire :Changer le destin de la princesse mais dans cette histoire ,fera t'il partit du :"Happy end"?Et si changer cette histoire n'était pas une bonne chose ?
1. Chapter 1

-"Regarde,la bas , il y à longtemps se dressait un château, il était grand , magnifique ,fait de marbre, de rêve et d'espoir .Ce royaume avait pour symbole le soleil et la bas aucun jour n'était faisait beau et la vie y était parfaite ...Tu sais mon chou,le plus beau la bas était sans aucun doute la famille royale...Le roi et la reine était imble et juste ...Leur fille avait disparut ,petite mais une fois revenue avec un beau prince, elle se montra tout aussi juste que ses parents ...

-Au oui!Raconte moi l'histoire grand ma' .Suppliai-je

-Et bien tu sais ,ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Elle n'est pas revenue avec un beau prince notre princesse mais avec un voleur , un barbare , un voyou de la pire espèce mais elle était aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle lui portait ! Mon coeur c'était le premier homme qu'elle voyait!Pour elle ,il était beau ,galant, doux,...C'était un gougea !Un idiot !

-Non!Reprend du début !S'IL TE PLAAAAAIIIIIT!Criai-je

-Au début , il n'y avait qu'une jolie fille rêvant de découvrir le monde et pour cause ,elle était coincée dans une magnifique tour . Certe cette tour était belle mais ça restait une prison et rien de particularité de cette jolie blonde, c'était qu'elle avait des cheveux couleur or , long , très long, bien plus que la normal ...Elle avait vingt long mètre de cheveux .Elle passait ses journée à s'occuper comme elle pouvait , faisant le ménage , brossant ses cheveux et lisant ses trois livres .Elle faisait la cuisine , des bougies , elle colorait les mur de sa prison de couleur vive , de fresque ,... Elle vivait avec une damme agée, d'une beauté étonnante et d'un aspect bien jeune pour une mère .Les cheveux noir ébène ,la robe pourpre .Bien qu'elle soit mère, Gothel ne pensait qu'à elle .S'occupant un minimum de sa fille, juste assez pour qu'elles restent en bon terme et qu'elle puisse lui brosser les cheveux .Tu sais pourquoi cette mère si égoïste voulait brossé ses cheveux ? Parce qu'ils étaient magique ...Ils avaient le don de faire rajeunir accordant la jeunesse éternelle à la vieille branche qu'était jour , la mère partit , laissant Raiponce seule , comme à son habitude . Sauf que ce jour la , un voleur , poursuivit par les soldats royaux monta dans la haute tour pourtant dissimulé des yeux innocents .Il grimpa à la tour et parla à la blonde .Elle lui demanda d'une façon des plus polie de l'ammener découvrir le monde et le royaume .Au debut , il refusa mais l'idée d'avoir un otage lui vint à l'idée et il leur fallut une journée pour arrivé a bon port .Quand tout fut fait, le voleur n'eut plus besoin de sa belle aux cheveux d'or et les coupa , pensant pouvoir les revendre au plus fois cette ânerie faite , ses cheveux couleur or,devinrent brun et le voleur disparut ,abandonnant l'ancienne blonde et ses cheveux coupé .Quelques jours plus tard, la petite apprit que ses parents étaient en vérité le roi et la reine!Son tendre et doux voleur revint alors,la bouche en coeur présenté ses excuses en prétendant qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour n'était dupe, ils savaient que ce fameux prince n'était qu'un voleur juste la pour l'argent de la famille royale mais tout le monde se tut pour laisser le roi et la reine profiter de leur fille bien aimée . Pourtant , la princesse devint malade ,elle se fanait comme une fleure à cause de sa chevelure coupée . Son époux prit la tête du royaume profitant des richesses de royaume et des serviteur . Le royaume courait à sa perte .Le nouveau roi ignora les lois, les pactes et il se fit attaqué . Après cette attaque , il ne resta plus rien du royaume au combien magique . Pourtant , au milieu des ruines , il parait qu'une statue en or de la princesse serait encore dans les ruines du château , la princesse veillerait encore sur son royaume ."

Je l'ai regardé , grand ma' était vieille ,elle avait vu tant de chose et connaissait tant d'histoire . Je passait la plupart de mes après midi la bas et ce jour la , j'avais sept ans . J'étais sur les genoux de ma grand mère sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais .

Tout était flou mais je me souviens d'un bruit de moteur , un bruit de freinage et puis une voiture qui redémarre pour ne laisser que le corps de ma grand ma' . Après sa mort , j'ai était recueillit par ma tante et j'ai continué à vivre .Oubliant les histoires de comptes de fée . A mes seize ans lors de la rentrée scolaire , de me suis sentit mal , horriblement mal .

* * *

><p>-"Maxime ... Maxime . Maxime !"<p>

Je me suis redressé , un mal de tête incroyable ne me lâchait plus depuis ce matin . Je crois que j'aurais pu subir se mal de tête si ma prof de math , madame Leux , ne s'amusait pas à me taquiner toute les trente secondes ! Leux , c'était une vielle femme , petit , peste , grosse, avec quatre ou cinq menton et une voix qui montait rapidement dans les aigus .

-"Oui madame?  
>-Toi qui aime tant dormir lors de mes cours , je suppose qu'une heure de colle ne te feras pas de mal ...<br>-Non m'dame mettez lui en deux ,il le mérite!Cria Paul  
>-Et bien Maxime , deux heures de sommeil en plus , n'est ce pas formidable ? "<p>

Je n'ai rien rajouté , je n'ai pas regardé Paul qui est le gars qui aimait le plus me persécuté même quand il se mit à discuté de mon comportement "intolérable" avec la prof, j'ai ouvert mon cahier et j'ai copier , tout ce que j'entendais . Le seul hic, c'était que ses derniers temps ,j'entendais des tas de choses et j'étais le seul à les entendre . Voyant que je n'écrivais que des :" suis ma voix , la où le soleil embrasse la terre tu trouveras , regarde la et aide la ." j'ai posé mon stylo et refermé mon cahier . J'étais dans ce village depuis toujours , j'avais la même classe depuis que j'étais arrivé au collège et jamais , au grand jamais , je n'avais été foutu de me faire un ami ou même une copine . J'étais pas assez beau , pas assez musclé , pas assez souriant , trop maladroit ,... J'en passe . La logique veut que si vous n'avez pas d'amis et que vous êtes désespérément seul , vous deveniez ... La tête de turc . Génial,non? Quand vous en payez les frais , c'est chient ,agaçant , douloureux , gênant , ...Que ce soit du passage a tabac ,à la tête dans la cuvette en passant par "se servir du calson de Maxime comme d'un drapeau" , il m'en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûr mais ma grande mère ne voulais pas déménagé parce que les tombes de mes parents et de ma grand-mère était ici ,le comble ? Il n'y avait qu'une école à Solaria .Ils étaient mort et tante Rose , n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre que l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire à part tourné la page et avancé , déménagé était un bon début ...La cloche à sonné marquant la fin des cours , je suis sortit comme tout les élèves , j'étais un peu en retrait de peur que Paul ne se retourne d'un coup pour m'en coller une . J'ai traversé la cours avant que quelqu'un ne m'arrête . Je me suis retourné hésitant pour voir Mélina . Mélina c'était... Une déesse , elle était belle ,intelligente , sportif et elle me faisait baver que se soit grace à son sourire ou sa détermination ou je ne sais quoi , dans chaque situation elle me semblait parfaite ...Parfaitement sexy. Je luis cours après depuis trois ans mais je ne dois pas être son genre ...

-"Dis moi maxime ... Ca te dirais de m'accompagner aux ruines ce soir ? Il y a une soirée et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour que l'on se voit ... Juste toi et moi ... "

Elle a sourit et moi , j'ai littéralement fondu . J'ai hoché la tête ,incapable de refuser une tel invitation . Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit l'heure . Ce soir , ça allait être une bonne soirée pour la première fois depuis mes 8 ans , l'âge où le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête .

* * *

><p>Je suis rentré en retard . Tante Rose était la , assise dans le canapé vert du salon , se balançant comme si elle était folle . En me voyant , elle m'a presque sauté dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras et me secouer de gauche à droite en murmurant des "ho tu es revenu" ou des "toi ,ut es encore la ...". L'air commençait à me manqué quand elle me lâcha et puis elle se rassis pour se balancé , encore et encore , toujours dans sa déprime .J'ai cuit un plat préparé et l'ai posé devant elle pour qu'elle mange , moi , je grignotterai surement à la soirée . Je suis monté , j'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre lentement avant de sauter dans tout les sens en criant :" Mélanie m'a invité ! Yahou !" une bonne centaines de fois en faisant une "danse de la joie. Un sourire béha apparut sur mes lèvres . J'ai retiré mon uniforme pour prendre un jeans et un t-shirt choisis avec minussie .J'ai enfilé mes chaussures pour courir dehors en prenant la peine de faire une bise sur le front de ma tante . Alors que je refermais la porte , une voix se fit entendre , sortie de nul part .<p>

-" Méfie toi de la belle , tu ne sais rien, tu apprendras .Suis ma voix , la où le soleil embrasse la terre tu trouveras , regarde la et aide la ."

J'ai secoué la tête , je devenais fou , je ne voyais que ça . Le soleil était encore haut , c'était normal pour une soirée :"couché de soleil" ,enfin , je suppose , je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je participe à une soirée ... J'ai bien eu l'anniversaire d'un petit nouveau à mes six ans je crois ...Je suis partit en direction des ruines , celles d'un ancien château ,grand-ma' m'en parlait souvent même si l'histoire m'échappait un peu...Il ne restait presque plus rien , il n'y avait que l'ancienne salle de balle qui était presque intacte et où trônait une statue en or de je ne sais plus qui . L'endroit n'était pas dégradé par les gens , personne ne le faisait , même pas Paul , c'était comme ça , comme si quelque chose nous en empêchait . J'ai secoué la tête trouvant mes pensées stupide , ça devait être à cause de cette maudite voix qui résonnait dans ma tête ... A penser comme ça , j'allais finir par être fou ! Ou à le paraître du moins ...

J'ai franchit ce qu'il restait du pont qui menait autrefois à la ville , j'ai monté le reste des marches jusqu'au point le plus haut de la ville ,la où se dressait le château . J'ai avancé tout droit enjambant les ruines qui le pouvait et contournant les autres pour finir ma marche devant les deux grandes portes en bois de la salle de balle . Mélanie arriva un peu , on aurait presque dit qu'elle était cachée ...Je l'ai regardé et j'ai eu une douleur aigui au crane . Pendant un moment , Mélanie avançait vers moi , un ai diabolique sur le visage et comme une vieille clef en fer forgé au tour du cou . J'ai secoué la tête pour chassé cette image et la douleur disparut en même temps que cette "vision"

-"Maxi... Je suis content que tu aies pu venir!.  
>-Je suis content que tu m'aies invité .Pour une soirée ... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ...<br>-Ne me dit pas que tu y a cru .  
>-De quoi ?<br>-Tu n'as quand même pas cru qu'une fille comme MOI belle, charismatique , intelligente , sportif , populaire ,s'intéresserait à un gars comme Toi . Tu es mon opposé , mon contraire , un échec , un empoté , maladroit , moche et aussi stupide que ses pieds . Il faudrait être cupide pour vouloir de toi .  
>-Quoi? Pourquoi m'as tu invité à cette soirée alors ?<br>-Il n'y a jamais eu de soirée , c'était un piège juste pour te voir souffrir .Paul!"

Paul sortit de nul part avec deux de ses amis , j'ai blêmit . C'était juste un jeu pour eux ... J'ai reculé , pour fuir et j'ai tribuché .Je suis tombé en arrière et l'un des gars m'a attrapé par le col . Mes pieds on fouetté l'air . Je voulais partir , oublier cette soirée , cette garce qui venait de me brisé le coeur et de me livrer à ses idiots! Pourtant j'étais bloqué dans les airs sous les regard amusé du petit groupe . Paul c'est rapproché pour passé son bras autour des épaules de Mélanie et la ploté comme si elle n'était qu'un objet . Il l'a embrassé et moi , je devais assister à la scène contre mon grès . Quand il en eut finit avec "Mél" ,il se rapprocha de moi , un sourir narquois aux lèvres . Son poing s'écrasa ur ma joue avec force . Je suis tombé au sol libre mais bien trop sonné pour fuir . J'ai sentit quelqu'un m'attraper et me lancer comme un vulgaire sac à patate . Je me suis redressé dans la salle de bal totalement déboussolé . Paul à sortit une clef en fer forgé , identique à celle que j'avait vu autour du coup de Mélanie lors de mon "flash" . Il a sourit alors que les portes se refermaient .J'ai couru mais pas assez vite . Les portes se sont refermé devant moi et le bruit de la seérure c'est fait entendre .J'ai regardé dans un trou dans la porte ( surement formé à cause du temps ) Paul jeter la clef comme si c'était un vulgaire caillou et partir avec sa petite bande . J'étais coincé , enfermé dans une salle de balle d'un château abandonné quels étaient les chances que quelqu'un me trouve ici? Aucune . Celle pour que ma tante se lève et prévienne la police de ma disparition ? Aucune . Celle pour que cette bande d'imbécile se sente coupable et me face sortir avant que je ne meurt ? Aucune .

J'ai senti des larmes rouler sur mes larmes , je n'avais plus pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents . Je n'avais pas pleurer à chaque fois qu'ils m'ont frappé, je n'ai pas pleuré quand ma grand mère est morte mais la tout était différent . La , j'allais mourir . J'ai hurlé et j'ai frappé les portes de toute mes force , elles étaient trop lourdes et ne bougeaient pas .J'étais fatigué , j'avais faim, je voulais rentrer , je voulais pas mourir . J'ai regardé dehors , le soleil avait commencé à descendre , d'ici , on aurait presque cru qu'il embrassait la terre ... Voila , je délire en plus .J'ai regardé autour de moi , le carlage au sol avait des reflets doré , il était sale , brisé à certains endroits et de la végétation poussait entre chaque pierre . Les murs , surement en marbre eux , étaient malheureusement toujours la et intacte,serte , ils étaient sale et couvert de plantes en tout genre mais ils étaient toujours la ... Il y avait des colonnes brisée de part et d'autre de la salle qui était éparpillée au sol . Le toit de la salle manquait à l'appel mais au moins , je savais que je ne mourrait pas asphyxié ... Mon regard c'est posé sur une chose au milieu de la salle , je me suis rapproché pour la voir . Elle brillait , ça faisait mal aux yeux .C'était une statue en or , ou aurait dit une jeune fille figée dans le temps , un large sourire éclairait son visage et ses yeux semblait pétillé de joie . Elle avait de long cheveux tressé jusqu'au cheville et elle portait une robe digne des princesses de compte , j'ai souris me rappelant de son identité.

-" Et bien Raiponce , j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Hm? Je crois que de toute façon on a pas le choix , on va devoir partager cette magnifique prison ...Ou cercueil , tout dépend de mon état ... "

J'ai plissé les yeux parce que quelque chose derrière brillait . Je me suis rapproché déléssant un petit moment la princesse d'or . C'était une couronne, faite d'or et de diamant .Je l'ai fait tourné entre mes doigts alors qu'une phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête :"suis ma voix , la où le soleil embrasse la terre tu trouveras , regarde la et aide la ". J'avais la migraine , je me suis remis face à la princesse tout en regardant la couronne .

-"Tu sais 'ponce , on va mourir à cause de la même chose ... Quelqu'un que l'on aimait ...J'suis pas une grande perte personnelement et puis ... J'ai su ce qu'elle pensait avant de mourir mais toi ... J'aurais aimé t'aidé .Si je le pouvais , je le ferais ."

J'ai posé sa couronne sur sa tête et la ... Le monde changea . Je dois dire qu'en disant cette phrase , je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me penserait capable de la faire ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila , l'histoire commence vraiment après :3<em>**

**_A votre avis , à quoi ressemble Maxime ? Que c'est il passé ?Comment auriez vous réagi à sa place ?  
>Laissez un avis , ça fait toujours plaisir :)<em>**

**_Elizabeth Chapelier  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE SAYURI :Alors ... Ton avis me fait vachement plaisir , tu es peut-être la seule à avoir lu ma fiction x) Oui ... Il y a beaucoup de faute mais pour ma déffence , j'écris très tard , à une heure ou mon attention est à zéro et j'avais un peu oublié de corriger ... :/ J'ai fait attention sur ce chapitre mais il doit encore y en avoir , je suis pas un as la dessus ...**

**Alors , je partage ton avis pour ses grosses brutes mais il en fallait , le monde n'est pas tout rose et le petit Maxime en a fait les frais :)**

**Pour la couronne , tu vas voir mais tout n'est pas expliqué , tu sauras la suite plus tard ;)**

**Pour finir je m'excuse encore pour le retard , et te remercie de ton avis :)**

* * *

><p>Vous savez ... Je n'ai jamais cru aux conte de fée, aux histoires qui finissent bien ou je ne sais quoi d'autre . Pour moi la vie était grise , mon quotidiens monotone ... Mes notes ... N'en parlons pas . J'étais commun et loin d'être comme ceux qui sont passionné par le fantastique . J'ai déjà assez de mal à géré ma vie alors je n'en ai pas pour m'inquiéter de celle des lutin et autres moustique magique . Alors dite moi ce que je foutais la ? Bloqué dans une salle de balle avec une statue en or d'une princesse morte , je me retrouve le nez dans l'herbe et roulement de tambour ou ? Bonne question .<p>

Mon nez me faisait un mal de chien . Il y avait tout de même une bonne nouvelle , je n'étais plus coincé . La mauvaise était la : Je délirais .

Je me suis levé , j'ai époussetée mes fringues tout en regardant autour de moi . Juste la , à côté de moi , une tour gigantesque . Je ne pouvais me séparé d'une impression de déjà vu . Je connaissait cet endroit , je le savais mais le comment du pourquoi restait inconnu , caché , masqué .

C'était une tour au toit mauve , en haut on y voyait des fleures et une unique fenêtre ouverte . Pourtant , en bas il n'y avait pas la moindre porte , pas la moindre échelle .Il n'y avait que de la pierre blanche .J'aurais pu partir , aller dieu seul sait ou , me laisser guider par l'inconnu mais mon instinct me criait haut et fort de me bouger les fesses et de monter .

Facile à dire , j'ai jamais été un as en sport alors escalader une tour aussi haute ...C'était du suicide .Je ne savais pas trop comment monter alors ...J'ai fait le ère , sous une bonne couche de lierre , des pierre empiler à la hâte , de les ai retiré à la comme un barbare pour trouver -au joie !- une petite porte en l'état , elle n'avait pas du servir énormément , si elle avait servit un jour .J'ai tiré dessus de toute mes forces , laissant même un juron fusé . Elle finit par s'ouvrir dans un grincement des plus sonore , je suis tombé en arrière , la poignée en main . Derrière la porte , il n'y avait qu'un escalier qui semblait sans fin , des toiles d'araignée bêtement , je mourais d'envie de fuir , de partir et trouver je ne sais comment mon chemin mais j'avais cette intuition , cette idée ... Je ne sais pas comment mais je voulais monter dans cette tour et fuir en même temps .J'ai fini par gravir les marches quatre à quatre comme si la haut , se trouvait une chose dont je rêvait .Je me suis arrêté au somment des marches alors que l'escalier semblait mener au plafond . J'ai tâtonné la paroi . Ca ne pouvait pas être finit pas comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose la haut et j'en était persuadé , à un point inquiétant . J'ai finit par trouver une trappe qui s'ouvrit avec presque autant de difficulté que la porte d'en bas .

Je pouvais m'attendre à des tas de choses mais pas à ça. L'intérieur était étrangement grand , il semblait même y avoir un second étage .Il y avait des tas d'autre chose à voir mais mon regard resta figé sur une chose :Sur les murs. Ils étaient orné de dessin , de peintures étonnante et magnifique et je sais , je suis même sur que j'aurais pu rester des heures à fixer les murs . J'aurais pu , si je n'avait pas reçu un coup . J'dois dire qu'après , je n'ai vu que du noir .

Vous voyez...Ce moment ou vous faites un rêve juste magnifique ? Tout est génial et puis votre réveille sonne et vous devez vous lever ? Bah la ,c'est la même chose ,sauf que j'avais la langue d'un caméléon dans l'oreille .Je savais pas que ses truc la bavaient !J'ai secoué la tête et lâcher un cri des plus virile -ou pas - pour essayer de faire fuir cette bestiole mais elle était tenace , elle lâchait rien et restait,le regard triomphant sur mon épaule . J'avais l'impression d'être un pirate ... Un pirate avec un caméléon au lieu d'un perroquet , un genre de sous-marque ou une imitation raté . J'avais plus la carrure du mec qui meurt au début des films , vous voyez ?

C'est la que j'ai capté une chose ...Rien de bien grave ...J'étais ligoté à une chaise et le truc le plus délirant , c'est que c'était des cheveux .J'étais ligoté à l'aide de cheveux ... A mon amble avis , j'étais toujours dans cette maudite salle de bal et je délirait à cause du manque d'eau .

Alors ... Pourquoi est ce que j'avais si mal à la tête ? Comme si on m'avait frapper dessus à coups de batte de base-ball ...Un effet secondaire de la bave de Caméléon ?

C'est la que je l'ai vu . Je suivait les cheveux du regard pour en connaître l'origine .En haut , entre de poutre une silhouette . Ne m'en demandait pas plus ! C'est qu'il fait sombre dans une tour et que franchement on y voyait rien grand chose ...

-"Inutile ! Inutile de vous défendre ! "

Bon , déjà , c'était une femme . On le savait à sa voix .Elle est redescendu par je ne sais qu'elle miracle pour continuer ce qui semblait être un monologue .

-" Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici e-et je n'ai pas peur de vous . "

Et la... Elle est sortie de l'ombre , un peu comme dans les films ce genre de moment ou le personnage principal à le coup de moment ou on connaît déjà la fin du film , ou on sait que ses deux la ne se quitteront jamais quitte à mourir ensemble . Elle était pieds nus , elle portait une robe rose , au dessus des cheville mais en dessous des genoux .La suite est des plus importante . Elle avait d'immenses yeux vert et des cheveux blond .Elle était juste...Juste...

Attendez . Elle m'a ligoté avec ses cheveux ?! Depuis quand on se balade avec une tignasse pareille ?

-"Qui êtes vous et comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'à moi?"

Je dois dire que je suis resté un moment figé , sans savoir quoi dire .Attendez encore une fois . Elle me menaçait avec un poêle ? Je faisais vraiment des rêvent chelou ...

Si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve autant ne pas hésité ,non? Je crois que si tout ça était réel, j'aurais été incapable de dire la moindre chose un minimum compréhensible .

-"Qui êtes vous et comment êtes vous arriver jusqu'à moi ?!"

Wowowo, elle levait sa poêle . Elle allait pas me frapper avec ,hein? On peut tuer quelqu'un à coup de poêle à frire ? Non. Rassurez moi , on ne peut pas ,hein ?

-"Je... Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici mais j'aimerai le savoir .Sinon...Moi c'est Maxime .  
>-Qui d'autre connaît l'endroit ou je me cache , "Maxime "? "<p>

Elle me menaçait encore avec son arme de fortune et je commençait à avoir peu pour mon crâne .

-"Du calme blondie !  
>-Raiponce !<br>-Oui , oui , je répond !Je me suis retrouver au pied de ta tour et j'ai trouver que c'était une bonne idée de monter . J'dois dire que c'était une grave erreur .Mais je peux repartir illico, si tu me détache .  
>- Vous ne partirez pas ! En plus j'ai votre objet magique qui fait du bruit et je l'ai caché quelque part où vous ne le trouverais jamais .<br>-Mon objet magique ? "

J'avais un objet magique ? Ha bon ? J'ai regardé mes poches . Mon paquet de chics était la , mes clefs aussi mais mon téléphone manquait à l'appel .

-"Mon téléphone ?"

J'ai balayé du regard la pièce .

-" Il est dans le peau , c'est ça ?"

* * *

><p>AOUTCH!<p>

1. Ne jamais être plus malin qu'une fille armée d'une poêle .  
>2. Se méfié d'une fille aux cheveux anormalement long .<br>3. Ce n'est pas un rêve sinon je n'aurais pas mal !

J'ai eu droit au même réveil saveur bave de caméléon .J'ai grogné pour me secoué et cette fois , le cousin du lézard est tombé !

-" Faut qu'il arrête c'est super désagréable !  
>-Maintenant , la ou elle est vous ne la retrouverait jamais !Alors... Que voulez vous faire de mes cheveux ? M'intérogea t'elle tout en tournant autour de couper ? Les vendre ?<br>-Non? Quoi? Vos cheveux ? Mais j'en veux pas !  
>-Vous ...Attendez , vous ne voulez pas de mes cheveux .<br>-Non! La toute suite je voudrais m'en débarrasser ! Pourquoi je voudrais vos cheveux ?!J'suis arrivé , j'ai vu une tour et j'ai trouver ça malin d'y monter ! C'est tout!  
>-Vous dites la vérité ?<br>-Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de vingt mètres de cheveux? Biensur que je dis la vérité !"

Elle a pointé sa poêle sur moi et le caméléon m'a fixé d'un regard menaçant -c'est possible pour ces petites choses ? - perché sur la poêle de la blonde .Après , elle c'est retourné pour aller plus loin et ...chuchoter à son caméléon , je ne sais quoi .Je dois dire qu'à ce moment précis , j'avais juste envie de fuir , au diable mon Iphone , elle pouvait le ne voulais plus de coup de langue !

J'ai commencé à me secouer sur ma chaise espérant , je ne sais pas moi , que ses cheveux cède .Elle a finit par se retourner et je suis rester figé , comme si grâce à ça , elle n'allait plus me voir .

-" Très bien Maxime ...J'ai un marché à vous proposer ...  
>-Un marché ?<br>-Regardez par ici ."

Et bien , cette fille savait ce qu'elle voulait .Elle alla dans mon dos et tira sur ses cheveux blond faisant tourner ma chaise .

-"Wo,wo,wo , attention! ."

Ma chaise a basculé en avant et j'ai finit la tête contre le sol . Décidément , ce n'était pas mon jour , entre les coup de poêle et ça... Je m'en prenait plain la tête ... les coups de ce bon vieux Paul me manquait presque .J'ai dit presque ! Un ou deux coup de poêle et trois langue de caméléon et LA il me manquera.

-" Regardez bien et dite moi ce que c'est."

J'ai regardé la peinture au dessus de la cheminée sans savoir quoi dire . Cette chose me disait quelque chose . Je le savais , je le sentait et j'ai finit par murmuré .

-"Les lanternes... Le roi et la reine en lance chaque année pour la princesse ...  
>-Des lanternes?Je savais que ce n'était pas des étoiles .Et bien... Demain , dans la soirée ,Ils illumineront le ciel avec ces ... Ces ! Vous me servirait de guide , vous m'emmènerez les voir , ensuite vous me ramènerez chez moi et la , et seulement la ,je vous restituerai votre objet magique qui fait du bruit .Alors ... Marché conclut ?"<p>

Elle redressa ma chaise et m'empêcha de tomber en avant . Une chaise ,ça a quatre pieds blondie pas deux ...

-"Ca marche .  
>-Ho! C'est vrai ?<br>-Attention!"

Je suis tomber en avant et encore une fois , c'est ma tête qui a prit .Paul me manque ...Cette fille est un danger ambulant ...

-"Oups...  
>-Ouais , m'avez cassé le nez !"<p>

Pour tout réponse , elle me détacha .Je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait rien qui faisait un peu plus "de son époque ." Elle m'a dit que non mais qu'il restait une cape à sa mère dans la garde robe .Génial ... Je me suis massé les poignées alors qu'elle filait fouiller la garde robe. Je dois dire que je me fichais de mon objet magique qui fait du bruit . Pardon . Téléphone mais j'ai réalisé qui c'était .Je ne savais pas que l'on me prendrait au sérieux quand j'ai dit que j'aurais aimé la sauver mais apparemment j'étais sûrement mort et décidé à l'aider .

Raiponce , je changerai ton destin .

* * *

><p><strong>Alors , voila avec beaucoup de retard ... Je suis désolée ... J'ai eu une vague d'imprévu ! Je suis revenue et c'est l'histoire que je voulais continuer à tout prix donc ..Voila :D<strong>

**Des avis ? Des idée de suite ? Des explications ? **  
><strong>Que deviendra Flint dans cette histoire ? <strong>  
><strong>Bonne question...<strong>


End file.
